Blue Wizards
Blue Wizards are fictional characters in J.R.R. Tolkien's legendarium. They are two of the five Wizards (or Istari) sent by the Valar to Middle-earth to aid in the struggle against Sauron. They are called the Blue Wizards on account of their sea-blue robes (each of the other Istari had robes of a different colour), and their individual names are given in the Unfinished Tales as Alatar and Pallando. They were both sent to the distant east of Middle-earth, and therefore played no role in the events of the west of Middle-earth, as described in The Lord of the Rings. Consequently, little is known about them. Names It is not clear from which of Tolkien's invented languages the names Alatar and Pallando are derived.TolkienWiki: FAQ/What__are__the__names__of__the__BlueWizards A possible translation from Quenya for Alatar is after-comer and could be a reference to his being selected as the second Wizard, after Curunír (Saruman).Encyclopedia of Arda: Alatar Alatar could also mean "Noble, great one".http://biphome.spray.se/jon_wallsten/quenya/files/que-dic.pdf Pallando can be translated from Quenya as far one from palan, meaning far or distant.Encyclopedia of Arda: Pallando An alternate set of names in Quenya for both wizards is given in the 1968 The Peoples of Middle-earth as Morinehtar ("Darkness-slayer") and Rómestámo ("East-helper"). Like most names in Tolkien's works, these names are significant. Here, Rómestámo coming from the Quenya word rómen, meaning uprising, sunrise, east incorporates not only his relation to the East of Middle-earth, but also his mission there to encourage uprising and rebellion against Sauron. Tolkien does not make it clear which alternative name belongs to which wizard, however. In Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game, the Blue Wizards are instead named as Nulrandir and Sulrandir - Games Workshop, which created the game, does not have rights to any books other than the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit, but was allowed to invent their own material to cover such areas. Role The only reference to the Blue Wizards in The Lord of the Rings is Saruman's accusation that Gandalf wants to take the staffs of all five wizards for himself. However, other Tolkien writings have more to say. In Unfinished TalesIbid, p. 393, 1954 the tale of the five's choosing is told: Manwë summoned the Valar for a council he had asked [[Eru Ilúvatar|Eru] for counsel] at which it was resolved to send out three emissaries to Middle-earth and he asked who would go. They would have to lose might and clothe themselves in flesh to win the trust of Elves and Men but this would also imperil them, diminish their wisdom and knowledge and bring upon them fear, the care and weariness of the flesh. Only two came forward; Curumo Saruman and Alatar. Curumo was chosen by Aulë among "his" Maiar and Alatar was send(sic) by Oromë. Manwë asked where Olórin Gandalf was and Olórin just returned from a journey and coming to the meeting asked what he wanted from him and Manwë told that he wished him to go as the third to Middle-earth. Olórin answered that he meant himself too weak for such a task and that he feared Sauron. Then Manwë said that that was all the more reason why he should go and he commanded him to go as the third. There Varda broke in and said "Not as the third". and Curumo remembered that. The tale ends with the statement that Curunír was obliged to take Aiwendil Radagast with him to please Yavanna, Aulë's wife and that Alatar took Pallando as a friend. So Alatar was the second wizard to be chosen, at the suggestion of the Vala Oromë who had the most knowledge of the eastern lands. Pallando was then chosen by Alatar to accompany him as a friend. In an earlier draft Tolkien had associated Pallando with the Valar Mandos and Nienna, but he then changed this to also associate Pallando with Oromë. In a letter written at the same time Tolkien also wrote about their role: :I think that they went as emissaries to distant regions, east and south, .... Missionaries to enemy occupied lands as it were. What success they had I do not know; but I fear that they failed, as Saruman did, though doubtless in different ways; and I suspect they were founders or beginners of secret cults and "magic" traditions that outlasted the fall of Sauron. However, some of this changes in a text written in the last year or two of Tolkien's life (published in The Peoples of Middle-earth) of 1968. They are said to have arrived not in the Third Age, but in the Second, around the year 1600, the time of the Forging of the One Ring. Their mission was to travel to the east and weaken the forces of Sauron. And it is here said that the Wizards far from failed; rather, they had a pivotal role in the victories of the West at the end of both the Second and the Third Ages. At the same time, Tolkien considered the possibility that Glorfindel arrived back in Middle-earth along with the Blue Wizards. On this later, more positive interpretation, the Blue Wizards may have been as successful as Gandalf, just located in a different theatre beyond the borders of the map in The Lord of the Rings.The Istari See also *Wizard (Middle-earth) *Languages constructed by J. R. R. Tolkien *Easterlings *Rhûn References Category:Middle-earth wizards Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1980